Because you loved me
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Reflexões de Marin sobre seu relacionamento com Aioria. Songfic de aniversário para Dra. Nina.


_**Comentários iniciais:**_

_Antes de mais nada: parabéns, Nina! Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida!  
__Uma vez você me disse que eu deveria escrever mais POV's. Eu decidi seguir o seu conselho, e escrevi esta songfic com a Marin. Eu sei o qto vc é exigente, por isso espero que goste (nem que seja um pouquinho, rsrsrsrsrs…).  
__Aos demais leitores: espero que vcs tmb gostem e deixem reviews. Além de serem de graça, trazem muita alegria para esta ficwriter ;)_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

_Obs: A música "Because you loved me" foi gravada originalmente por Celine Dion._

* * *

*******BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME*******

**POV Marin**

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez em que nos vimos. Eu havia chegado ao Santuário há pouquíssimo tempo. Naquela época, eu era apenas uma menina tímida e assustada, iniciando o treinamento para me tornar uma amazona de Athena. Eu ainda não tinha uma noção clara do que o futuro me reservava. A única certeza que eu tinha é que eu estava totalmente perdida e sozinha naquele lugar estranho e hostil.  
Até o dia em que eu conheci você...

Desde o primeiro instante, eu percebi que você era diferente das outras pessoas do Santuário. Seu semblante aparentava indiferença, mas eu enxerguei nele as marcas de uma dor profunda. Uma dor que você tentava disfarçar de todas as formas.  
Eu tinha vontade de me aproximar de você, mas não sabia como. Levou algum tempo até que nós trocássemos as primeiras palavras. Era um fim de tarde, e eu havia me machucado após um treino. Embora o ferimento estivesse doendo e sangrando, minha mestra não deu muita importância. Ela só disse que isso era normal, e que eu deveria me acostumar. Quando ela saiu da arena, eu fiquei ali sozinha, sem saber a quem recorrer.  
Sem que eu esperasse, você apareceu. Ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, se aproximou de mim e examinou o machucado. Você me ofereceu ajuda para fazer um curativo, e então nós começamos a conversar. Naquele dia, eu descobri que seu nome era Aioria. E também comecei a descobrir o quanto você era especial...  
Desde então, nós iniciamos nossa amizade. Aos poucos, fomos descobrindo algumas coisas em comum. Assim como eu, você também se sentia um pouco "excluído" pelos outros habitantes do Santuário. Eu ainda não sabia, mas você perdera seu irmão há pouco tempo. Além da tristeza pela morte dele, você também era obrigado a lidar com a vergonha de ser apontado como o irmão do "traidor do Santuário". Um peso grande demais para um menino que nem sequer chegara à adolescência.

Um dia, você me contou como tudo acontecera. Minha única vontade era te abraçar e dizer palavras de consolo, mas eu não podia fazê-lo. Nós éramos treinados para a guerra, e não para demonstrarmos compaixão. Ocultar nossas emoções fazia parte do aprendizado.  
Apesar disso, seu desabafo me fez sentir mais próxima de você. Eu também tinha minhas angústias e tristezas, mas não as dividia com ninguém. Preferia guarda-las dentro de mim, ainda que isso me sufocasse. Passaram-se vários anos antes que eu conseguisse me abrir e revelar a você alguns dos meus segredos.  
No entanto, havia um segredo que eu jamais teria coragem de confessar: o meu amor por você...

_**For all those times you stood by me  
**__Por todas as vezes que vo__cê__ me apoiou  
__**For all the truth that you made me see  
**__Por todas as verdades que vo__cê__ fez ver  
__**For all the joy you brought to my life  
**__Por toda alegria que vo__cê__ trouxe para minha vida  
__**For all the wrong that you made right  
**__Por todos os erros que vo__cê__ tornou certos  
__**For every dream you made come true  
**__Por todos os sonhos que vo__cê__ tornou reais  
__**For all the love I found in you  
**__Por todo o amor que encontrei em vo__cê  
__**I'll be forever thankful baby  
**__Eu serei eternamente grata, baby  
__**You're the one who held me up  
**__vo__cê__ foi o único que me ajudou a levantar  
__**Never let me fall  
**__Nunca me deixou cair  
__**You're the one who saw me through through it all  
**__Vo__cê foi o único__ quem me viu atrav__és __de tudo isto _

Só de olhar pra você, eu sabia perfeitamente quando você estava triste ou irritado. Eu aprendi a reconhecer cada olhar, cada gesto, cada sorriso. Ao seu lado, eu me sentia acolhida e protegida.  
Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia te arrancar do meu coração. Como não te amar? Num lugar onde tantas regras rígidas ditavam nossas vidas, você era o único que se preocupava comigo. O único que me apoiava quando eu era hostilizada pelas outras amazonas. O único que me oferecia ajuda quando eu precisava me reerguer. O único que trazia alegria para minha vida. Mais do que isso... em você, eu encontrava inspiração para continuar vivendo.  
Eu sempre serei grata por tudo o que você fez por mim. Como naquela época em que eu fui mestra do Seiya e enfrentei algumas dificuldades em lidar com ele. Sem que eu pedisse, você estava sempre por perto me ajudando a orientar melhor o meu aprendiz.

Conforme o tempo ia passando, o meu amor por você só aumentava. Quantas noites sem dormir, relembrando nossas conversas, os momentos que passávamos juntos... quantas lágrimas derramadas no travesseiro, na tentativa de desabafar a enorme frustração que me consumia por dentro, por saber que esse amor era impossível...  
Apesar de seguir as regras impostas, às vezes eu me deixava levar pelos meus devaneios. Eu era uma amazona, mas ainda não deixara de ser uma mulher. Porém, como todas as amazonas, eu seria obrigada a renunciar à vida fora do Santuário. O dever de proteger Athena vinha em primeiro lugar. Além disso, a morte era uma constante ameaça para todos nós. Nessas condições, como eu poderia sonhar com um amor... com uma família?  
Como se não bastassem todas essas restrições, eu ainda tinha outras dúvidas. Será que você me desejava como mulher, ou gostava de mim apenas como amiga?

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__Vo__cê__ foi a minha for__ça __quando estava fraca  
__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__vo__cê__ foi minha voz quando n__ão __podia falar  
__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__vo__cê__ foi os meus olhos quando eu n__ão __podia ver  
__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__vo__cê__ viu o melhor que havia em mim  
__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__Me levantou quando eu n__ão __podia alcan__çar  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__vo__cê__ me deu f__é p__orque vo__cê__ acreditou  
__**I'm everything I am  
**__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__**Because you loved me  
**__Porque vo__cê me__ amou _

Para falar a verdade, eu só tinha uma certeza: tudo se tornava melhor quando você estava ao meu lado. Eu ficava mais motivada para enfrentar os mais exaustivos treinos... eu me esquecia das dores provocadas pelos ferimentos, da rispidez com que as outras pessoas me tratavam, das incertezas sobre o futuro... era como se todas as dificuldades desaparecessem quando você estava por perto.  
Quantas vezes eu senti as minhas forças se esvaindo, a ponto de quase desistir de tudo... mas bastava um olhar seu, e eu recuperava minha vontade de lutar. Se você havia superado a morte do seu irmão, eu também podia vencer os meus obstáculos. A minha admiração por você era cada vez maior. Assim como o medo de perder você algum dia...  
Após tantos anos de treinamento, eu aprendera a não temer a minha morte. Mas só de imaginar que você poderia morrer, o desespero se apossava de mim... eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida pela sua, mas isso não dependia apenas da minha vontade.

O meu pior temor se tornou realidade durante a batalha contra Hades. Quando eu descobri que você estava morto, foi como se o mundo tivesse desmoronado sobre mim.  
Aqueles dias foram os piores de toda a minha vida. Eu me sentia morta por dentro. Já não encontrava mais nenhum sentido em continuar lutando. Eu só conseguia pensar que nunca mais te veria. Em todas as palavras que não foram ditas...  
Quando eu estava a ponto de me entregar à depressão, comecei a me lembrar de todo o incentivo que você me deu. De todas aquelas vezes em que você superou os próprios limites, vencendo a si próprio. De todas aquelas vezes em que você acreditou em mim, quando até eu mesma duvidava da minha capacidade...  
Eu não podia te decepcionar. Por mais doloroso que fosse viver sem você, eu precisava dominar o meu desespero e seguir em frente. Eu faria isso por você!

Eu só não imaginava que a vida voltaria a sorrir para mim...

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
**__Vo__cê me__ deu asas e me fez voar  
__**You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
**__vo__cê__ tocou minha m__ão __para que eu pudesse tocar o c__éu  
__**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
**__Eu perdi minha f__é, __voc__ê a__ trouxe de volta pra mim  
__**You said no star was out of reach  
**__voc__ê d__isse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance  
__**You stood by me and I stood tall  
**__vo__cê__ esteve ao meu lado e eu cresci  
__**I had your love I had it all  
**__Eu tinha seu amor, eu tinha tudo  
__**I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
**__Eu sou grata por cada dia que vo__cê me__ deu  
__**Maybe I don't know that much  
**__Talvez eu n__ão __saiba muito disso  
__**But I know this much is true  
**__Mas eu sei que muito disso é __v__erdade  
__**I was blessed because I was loved by you  
**__Eu fui aben__çoa__da porque eu fui amada por vo__cê_

Eu mal pude acreditar quando Athena decidiu ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros que haviam morrido. Uma mistura de emoções tomou conta de mim, e por mais que eu tivesse aprendido a controlá-las, a felicidade de reencontrar você vivo foi mais forte. Eu senti as lágrimas inundarem meu rosto quando eu te abracei... mais uma vez, elas permaneceram ocultas pela máscara. Mais uma vez, eu não tive coragem de revelar os meus sentimentos...  
Depois que retornamos ao Santuário, tivemos uma grande surpresa quando Athena anunciou que decidira mudar algumas regras. A partir daquela data, o uso de máscaras pelas amazonas deixaria de ser obrigatório, tornando-se opcional. Mas o ponto que causou maior polêmica foi a liberação dos relacionamentos entre cavaleiros e amazonas.  
- Cheguei à conclusão de que não posso proibir algo que já existe de forma velada... – alegou Athena.  
Após o comunicado, eu observei a alegria e o alívio nos semblantes de todos os que estavam ali reunidos. Especialmente no seu, Aioria...  
Quanto a mim, fiquei bastante surpresa. Não esperava que Athena mudasse duas regras tão tradicionais e importantes. Confesso que a ideia de revelar o meu rosto me trouxe mais apreensão do que entusiasmo.

Quando a reunião terminou, nós saímos do salão em silêncio. Você parecia mais inquieto do que nunca. Nós continuamos caminhando lado a lado, até que você comentou:  
- Finalmente você vai se livrar dessa máscara!  
Eu fiquei quieta, sem saber o que responder. Ao menos para mim, aquela máscara representava mais do que uma regra imposta. Era um escudo, uma proteção que impedia que as outras pessoas me vissem como eu realmente era...  
Vendo que eu permanecia em silêncio, você perguntou:  
- Você não vai tirar?  
- Não sei se eu estou... preparada... – respondi, envergonhada.  
Você me encarou com um olhar de perplexidade. Posso imaginar o quanto era difícil para você entender como eu me sentia...  
- Mas... essa máscara é uma prisão, Marin! – você disse, inconformado – Pensei que você estivesse ansiosa para se libertar dela!  
Como eu poderia explicar que aquela máscara era uma proteção? Que eu estava com medo de expor meu rosto para as outras pessoas, e, principalmente... para você?  
- Você deve estar me achando uma tola... mas pra mim, é muito difícil abandonar essa máscara... – eu confessei, preocupada com sua reação.

No entanto, a sua resposta me surpreendeu...  
- Você está com medo. É natural, depois de ter usado esse negócio durante tantos anos... – você respondeu, gentilmente – Mas acho que você deveria se libertar dela, Marin... até porque, você não é mais obrigada a amar nem a matar ninguém!  
Eu corei intensamente diante do seu comentário. Ainda que mil homens tivessem visto o meu rosto, você continuaria sendo o único que eu amaria...  
- Você é a Amazona de Águia. Sabia que a águia é o símbolo da liberdade? Está na hora de você se libertar, Marin... de voar, livre de todas as amarras! – você disse, tentando me incentivar.  
Sem que eu percebesse, você havia se aproximado mais de mim. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir a sua respiração. Meu corpo estremeceu completamente quando suas mãos tocaram no encaixe da minha máscara. Meu coração acelerou descontrolado quando você perguntou:  
- Posso?  
Eu não sabia o que responder. Minha vontade era sair correndo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu queria me jogar em seus braços...  
Como sempre, você estava me encorajando a vencer os meus medos. Como eu poderia negar o seu pedido? Se você me fazia acreditar que eu podia fazer tudo o que eu quisesse? Se você era a única pessoa que me ajudava a superar os meus limites?

Parecia que um século inteiro havia transcorrido quando eu finalmente assenti com a cabeça. No instante em que suas mãos retiraram minha máscara, eu vi a surpresa refletida em seus olhos. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão insegura e exposta quanto naquele momento... será que você tinha me achado feia? E se estivesse decepcionado?

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__vo__cê__ foi a minha for__ça __quando estava fraca  
__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__vo__cê__ foi minha voz quando n__ão __podia falar  
__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__vo__cê__ foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__Você viu o melhor que havia em mim  
__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__Me levantou quando eu n__ão __podia alcançar  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__vo__cê__ me deu f__é p__orque vo__cê__ acreditou  
__**I'm everything I am  
**__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__**Because you loved me  
**__porque vo__cê__ me amou _

Nesse momento, você sorriu e disse:  
- Você é linda... muito mais do que eu imaginava...  
Seus lindos olhos verdes estavam fixos em mim, mas eu não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Eu estremeci quando suas mãos envolveram minha cintura. Parecia que o meu coração ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios tomaram os meus, apressados e ansiosos.  
Eu fechei meus olhos, enquanto você me beijava com delicadeza e ousadia ao mesmo tempo. Eu me entreguei completamente àquela sensação...  
Parecia que eu estava flutuando sobre as nuvens. Se aquilo era um sonho, eu não queria despertar nunca mais...

De repente, nós fomos interrompidos pela indesejável aparição do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Ele não hesitou em fazer um comentário inconveniente.  
- Vocês não perderam tempo hein? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, de modo sarcástico – Por que não vão logo para o Templo de Leão em vez de ficar namorando na minha porta?  
Senti minhas faces arderem intensamente. Você começou a discutir com ele, enquanto eu me afastava sem que você percebesse. Quando você me viu, chamou por mim e tentou me alcançar, mas eu já estava longe.  
Eu estava nervosa demais... precisava ficar sozinha para organizar minhas emoções.  
Quando entrei em minha casa, fui correndo até o quarto e deitei na cama. Eu me sentia dividida entre a felicidade e o medo... eu havia sonhado tanto com aquele momento, mas agora estava insegura... será que você também me amava, ou me beijara apenas por impulso? Se pelo menos aquele cavaleiro intrometido não tivesse nos atrapalhado...  
Meia hora depois, ouvi alguém bater na porta. Fiquei gelada quando descobri que era você.  
- Por que você fugiu daquele jeito, Marin? – você me perguntou, sem disfarçar a mágoa.

Eu hesitei antes de responder:  
- Desculpe... eu fiquei envergonhada quando o Máscara da Morte disse aquilo...  
- Ele foi inconveniente, mas isso não era motivo para você ter fugido de mim... – você insistiu, aborrecido.  
- Eu sei... acho que eu fiquei... com medo... – eu tentei explicar.  
- Medo? De mim?  
- Da situação... – eu disse, confusa – Aconteceu tudo tão rápido...  
- Tão rápido?! Há anos eu queria ver o seu rosto! Há anos eu queria te beijar! – você disse, aproximando-se mais de mim – Você não gostou do meu beijo?  
- Não é isso... eu...  
- Você... não me ama? – você perguntou, com uma expressão decepcionada.  
Senti meu rosto arder outra vez. No entanto, eu não podia mais esconder meus sentimentos...  
- Amo. Muito... – confessei, desviando meu olhar – Eu...  
Antes que eu pudesse concluir, senti seus lábios sobre os meus novamente. Nós nos beijamos ardentemente... apesar da minha inexperiência, eu expressei naquele beijo toda a paixão que eu havia escondido durante tantos anos...

Quando nos afastamos, você olhou para mim e eu pude ver nos seus olhos a mesma paixão que havia nos meus.  
- Eu também te amo... eu sempre te amei... – você disse, fazendo de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

_**You were always there for me  
**__vo__cê__ sempre estava l__á p__or mim  
__**The tender wind that carried me  
**__O vento terno que me carregava  
__**A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
**__Uma luz no escuro iluminando seu amor na minha vida  
__**You've been my inspiration  
**__Voc__ê t__em sido minha inspira__ção  
__**Through the lies you were the truth  
**__Em meio às mentiras vo__cê__ foi a verdade  
__**My world is a better place because of you  
**__Meu mundo __é u__m lugar melhor por sua causa _

Cada vez que você me beijava e acariciava, eu sentia meu corpo reagir mais intensamente. O desejo se apossou de mim, mas eu fiz de tudo para me controlar. Eu queria ser sua, mas não tinha certeza se aquele era o momento...  
Quando eu percebi que suas carícias estavam cada vez mais ousadas, eu me afastei um pouco e disse:  
- Você não acha que estamos indo muito rápido?  
Seus olhos brilhavam de desejo. Você me abraçou novamente, enquanto dizia:  
- Nós já perdemos tempo demais, Marin... quando eu voltei da morte, percebi o quanto a vida é frágil... nós não sabemos se estaremos vivos amanhã...  
Eu me emocionei com suas palavras. Senti meu coração apertar só de imaginar que eu poderia te perder outra vez...  
- Você tem razão... – eu respondi, com a voz trêmula.

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos no meu quarto. Na minha cama...  
Foi tudo tão perfeito. Você me fez esquecer completamente de todos os meus medos... me fez lembrar que, antes de ser uma amazona, eu era uma mulher... uma mulher que precisava ser amada como todas as outras...  
Jamais me esquecerei do modo carinhoso como você tocou em mim. Dos seus beijos, das suas carícias, das palavras que você sussurrou no meu ouvido. Do quanto você me fez sentir especial naquela noite...  
- Você é a mulher da minha vida, Marin. Eu vou te amar para sempre... - você disse, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.  
- Eu também... - respondi.  
Após uma pequena pausa, veio a pergunta:  
– Você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu fiquei muda, tamanha foi a minha surpresa.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__Voc__ê f__oi a minha for__ça __quando estava fraca  
__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__Voc__ê f__oi minha voz quando n__ão __podia falar  
__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__vo__cê__ foi os meus olhos quando n__ão __podia ver  
__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__vo__cê__ viu o melhor que havia em mim  
__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__Me levantou quando n__ão __podia alcançar  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__vo__cê__ me deu f__é p__orque vo__cê__ acreditou  
__**I'm everything I am  
**__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__**Because you loved me  
**__porque vo__cê me__ amou  
__**I'm everything I am  
**__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__**Because you loved me  
**__Porque vo__cê me__ amou _

Sem que eu pudesse evitar, senti algumas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Mas eram lágrimas de emoção...  
- E então? Você vai me dar a felicidade de ser minha pelo resto de nossas vidas? – você insistiu.  
Eu olhei para você e respondi, com a voz embargada:  
- Eu é que terei a felicidade de ser sua para sempre, Aioria...  
Você sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto eu era feliz por ter te encontrado um dia. Sem você, eu não seria a pessoa que sou hoje...

Obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim. Obrigada por existir. Obrigada por me amar...

**FIM**


End file.
